Confience
by sangeun.b
Summary: Pertemuan pertama yang meninggalkan suatu getaran yang berbekas sangat lama. Mungkinkah kau masih mencintaiku disaat kita diterpa banyaknya masalah? Kau sudah tahu jawabanku. Bxb, pjmxmyg, Seme!Jimin Uke!Yoongi, Rate T


**Title : Confience** **Cast : Jimin x Yoongi. Other couple (slight)**

 **Rate : T**

 **DLDR**

 **Fanfict ini milik saya, repost tolong izin!**

Banyak kegiatan kampus yang membuat pria manis bernama Min Yoongi ini sedikit kelabakan. Rasanya ia ingin membakar segala tugasnya dan tidur dirumah.

Tapi keinginannya untuk segera lulus dan menjadi sarjana makin menjadi tiap harinya. Membuatnya terpaksa mau untuk mengerjakan tugas - tugas tersebut.

Dan hidup sebagai seorang single memang pilihan yang sangat suram untuk Yoongi.

 _Tak punya kekasih - Tugas menumpuk - Bosan_

Yang bisa Yoongi lakukan hanya menemani sahabat - sahabatnya yang berkencan. Seperti siang ini,

Seusai mata kuliah selesai, Seokjin, sahabat baiknya sejak bayi, memintanya untuk menemani berkencan. _Well_ , berkencan bukankah sudah ditemani oleh kekasih? Entahlah, kadang Yoongi juga bingung dengan pemikiran Seokjin.

"Ayolah, Yoong. Kau harus mau," Seokjin menarik lengan Yoongi agar anak itu mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Apa untungnya jika aku ikut denganmu? Mendapat pacar? Tidak mungkin, 'kan?" Yoongi mengerang malas.

"Mungkin bisa jadi begitu. Sudahlah, ayo" Seokjin menarik lengan Yoongi kuat - kuat, dan pada akhirnya Yoongi ikut terbawa.

..

"Kenalkan, ini Park Jimin. Dia dokter yang sudah bekerja di rumah sakit ini selama lima tahun" Namjoon, kekasih Seokjin, memperkenalkan seorang dokter disebelahnya yang memakai kacamata, jas putih ala dokter, dan parfum maskulin yang membuat Yoongi sempat terlena.

Ups, dia orang baru.

Karena ini merupakan kesan pertama, Yoongi membungkuk sekilas sambil tersenyum. "Min Yoongi"

Dan dari situlah dunia Yoongi mulai berubah walau tak seluruhnya.

Melihat senyuman dokter muda didepannya membuat Yoongi sedikit tersipu malu. Bagaimana ya menyimpulkannya? Dokter didepannya ini mempunyai aroma maskulin, postur tubuh yang sempurna, dan .. tampan.

Oke, pipi Yoongi mulai memanas hanya dengan memandangi dokter Jimin. Hal itu menciptakan senyum ejekan ala Seokjin.

"Mulai menyukainya, eum?" Bisik Seokjin tepat di telinga kanan Yoongi. Seketika Yoongi gugup. Tidak tidak, dia tidak jatuh hati pada dokter Jimin. Seokjin hanya tertawa terkekeh.

Jadi, kencan kecil yang Seokjin maksud adalah menghampiri rumah sakit tempat Namjoon bekerja. Namjoon punya rencana untuk mendekatkan Jimin dengan Yoongi, karena Jimin sendiri ingin segera punya kekasih. Maka Seokjin menyetujui ide gila ini.

"Jika kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua, tinggalkan kami disini. Asal kau tidak kelepasan, dokter Jimin" tawa Namjoon berderai, membuat Jimin memukulnya pelan. Panggilan yang dilontarkan Namjoon barusan hanya untuk mengejeknya karena Jimin gugup. Dasar kurang ajar.

Sebenarnya keadaan Jimin juga tak jauh beda dengan Yoongi. Dokter muda itu sudah terjatuh ke pesona pria manis tersebut, membuat suatu debaran menyenangkan di jantung Jimin. Min Yoongi itu bisa dikatakan manis, dengan pipi _chubby_ yang bisa merona merah jika digoda, poni yang lumayan panjang karena belum sempat memangkasnya, postur tubuh yang mungil, dan juga kulit seputih salju yang membuatnya semakin cantik saja dimata Jimin.

Daripada menanggapi pasangan didepannya ini, Jimin menggamit tangan Yoongi untuk ikut dirinya menjauh dari Namjoon serta Seokjin.

Semenit kemudian, genggaman itu terlepas.

"Maaf," ucap Jimin pelan. Yoongi yang berjalan disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil, tak ada bahan untuk diobrolkan mengingat mereka baru berkenalan beberapa menit tadi.

"Eum, kau kuliah dimana? Satu kampus dengan Seokjin?" Tanya Jimin memecah keheningan. Hei, lorong rumah sakit masih sangat panjang. Apakah mereka akan diam hingga mereka berhasil keluar dari lorong rumah sakit?

Pertanyaan tadi menyita perhatian Yoongi, membuat pria manis itu menoleh.

"Universitas kedokteran" jawab Yoongi sambil memainkan jemarinya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Semester berapa?" Jimin dengan berani menempelkan lengan kirinya di pundak Yoongi.

"Semester enam" Jimin hanya mengangguk. Sebentar lagi Yoongi akan melewati sidang skripsi dan menentukan atau ditentukan tempat kerjanya nanti. Tentu saja jadi dokter.

"Punya rencana ingin bekerja dimana?" tanya Jimin lagi, dirinya terlalu penasaran dengan Yoongi.

"Aku ingin langsung bekerja di rumah sakit daripada menjadi asisten dokter di praktik. Setidaknya jika bekerja di rumah sakit, aku bisa langsung mendapatkan apa yang kumau" jelas Yoongi, membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Pengalaman. Menjadi dokter tulang memang tak mudah, jadi aku ingin mendapat banyak pengalaman agar tak mengecewakan pasien"

Jimin tercengang.

"Sayangnya kita tak satu jalur," kata Jimin sambil menggamit tangannya kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Maksudmu?" Yoongi menoleh sekilas pada Jimin, masih tak kuat menatap pria itu terus terang.

"Aku dokter organ bagian dalam, dan aku turun tangan langsung jika ada operasi" kata Jimin disertai senyum manisnya, membuat kedua matanya seakan tenggelam

Jantung Yoongi makin berdebar tak karuan.

"Jadi kau langsung melihat proses operasi itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?" tanya Yoongi tak percaya. Dan Jimin hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Serius?"

"Bukan hanya melihatnya, Yoong. Aku yang melakukannya, aku yang menyukseskan operasi tersebut"

Panggilan itu. Seakan Jimin sudah kenal lama dengan Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi lagi - lagi harus menetralkan detakan jantungnya yang kian menggila.

"Apa kau tak ngeri?" lirih Yoongi.

"Ngeri? Aku sudah menjalani operasi ini selama tiga tahun terakhir, jadi aku merasa biasa saja" Jimin mengusap pucuk kepala Yoongi. Dirinya terlampau gemas pada calon dokter disampingnya ini.

Melihat Yoongi yang mulai gelisah, Jimin melepas tautannya dan berjalan mendahului Yoongi ke suatu tempat yang disinyalir merupakan kantin rumah sakit.

Setelah masuk, Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir jendela. Karena tak mau dianggap anak hilang, Yoongi ikut duduk didepan Jimin, saling berhadapan dengan perantara meja makan.

"Aku suka sekali duduk disini. _View_ nya bagus untuk melihat keseluruhan taman rumah sakit" kata Jimin sambil menumpukan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, sembari wajahnya yang terus menatap ke luar jendela, arah taman rumah sakit.

Yoongi seakan di doktrin, hingga ia ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela. Taman rumah sakit ini memang terawat, terbukti dengan adanya beberapa tanaman import yang terawat dengan baik. Jarang sekali ada tanaman import yang hidup dengan subur di iklim lain.

Yoongi bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa sebenarnya Jimin itu cerewet. Tak ingin lawan bicaranya selalu diam, maka ia akan terus mencari bahan obrolan untuk dibicarakan. Karena itulah, dokter Jimin disebut sebagai dokter yang ceria. Mampu membuat mood siapapun membaik jika berinteraksi dengannya.

Termasuk mood Yoongi saat ini. Dari buruk menjadi ke baik.

"Kau bekerja disini sudah berapa tahun?" tanya Yoongi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke Jimin.

"Besok merupakan tahun keenamku" jawab Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, tak tahu pertanyaan apa yang harus ia lontarkan lagi.

"Satu semester lagi kau akan menghadapi sidang skripsi yang mengerikan. Kau siap dengan hal itu? Kkk" Jimin menatap Yoongi lembut, membuat Yoongi ikut menatapnya. Kedua netra indah mereka bertemu, menciptakan getaran manis di jantung mereka.

Rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi chubby Yoongi.

"A-aku ikut kelas akselerasi, jadi dua bulan lagi aku sudah sidang skripsi" Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak bertemu dengan kedua mata indah Jimin.

"Jadi tiga bulan lagi kau akan bekerja? Serius?" Jimin tak sengaja memukul meja makan, membuat Yoongi terkaget. Begitu juga dengan pelanggan lain.

"Y-ya, tentu saja sebentar lagi- dokter, bisakah kita pesan makanan saja?" Yoongi mulai gusar, membuat Jimin tertawa.

Dokter tersebut mengambil buku menu dari meja kasir dan mulai menilik menu.

Acara perkenalan tersebut berakhir dengan Jimin yang memberikan nomor teleponnya ke Yoongi secara cuma - cuma. Dokter muda ini akan memberikan nomor teleponnya pada seseorang yang benar - benar terpercaya.

Didalam mobil, Yoongi mengganggam ponselnya sambil menatap lurus pada jendela disamping kanannya. Membuat Seokjin yang daritadi menyetir memandang bingung dengan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa, Yoong?" Tanya Seokjin sambil menyalakan musik dari USB yang berisi list lagu - lagu kesukaan mereka berdua.

"Ah, tidak apa - apa. Memangnya kenapa?" Yoongi menoleh pada Seokjin, mengeluarkan senyum paksaan untuk memastikan Seokjin bahwa ia baik - baik saja.

"Kau mulai berbohong," kata Seokjin sambil mengerem mobilnya, lampu merah menjebaknya. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi"

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Entah kenapa aku merasakan hal aneh ketika mengobrol dengan dokter Jimin"

Seokjin terkekeh, "Itu karena kau mulai jatuh dalam pesonanya, Min Yoongi"

"Tidak!"

"Jujurlah padaku"

"Aku tidak jatuh kedalam pesonanya"

"Kau memilih jujur atau aku sendiri yang mencari tahu?" Kalimat tanya yang mutlak dari Seokjin, membuat Yoongi mau tak mau harus jujur.

"Biarkan aku berpikir, Kim Seokjin" Yoongi memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas dan mulai menyandarkan diri ke jok mobil, bersiap untuk tidur siang.

"Kkk, dasar jomblo"


End file.
